Accusations and Equations
by trouveille
Summary: Seriously. Kazuha is not a vampire.


**A/N:** I apologize in advance for any mistakes and errors in the story.  
 **Warning:** AU.  
 **Disclaimer:** I most definitely do not own Detective Conan.  
 **Summary:** Seriously. Kazuha is **not** a vampire.

* * *

Heiji is finishing up his report for one of his classes—because he actually cares about his grades, contrary to popular belief, and because he is a good few days behind the deadline—when he heard his apartment door burst open. Kazuha sweeps into the room in a hurricane fury and slams grocery bags down onto their marble kitchen counter.

Honestly, it's not all that unusual to see her like that. Kazuha has never been a patient person, and she has what Heiji describes as sunny thunderstorm syndrome. In which her anger zooms in out of nowhere, blasts everything in sight, and then vanishes right away. Like thunderstorms on a sunny day.

Glaring at the smashed groceries—which may or may not have included several broken eggs—Kazuha knits her brows together, gnaws on her bottom lip, and then explains, "I was in the elevator with the two girls who live on the floor below us."

Heiji is in the middle of solving this calculus problem, and he can't afford to tear his eyes away. He is only half-listening when he responded belatedly, "And?"

"They kept whispering to each other that there was a vampire in Unit 505," Kazuha says, her voice laced with agitation.

"Hey, that's our apartment," Heiji observes, still engrossed in solving his calculus question.

Shit. He needs to find the net change, which means the answer will be the integral of acceleration. Now what's the initial displacement?

"I can't believe those girls thought I was a vampire," Kazuha keeps whining, "Just because I'm pale—"

"Ahou, you _are_ very pale," Heiji interrupted. She has one of the fairest complexion he has ever seen, one that has her veins showing up very visibly, deep blue against that translucent skin—he shakes his head vigorously. Not now. He needs to focus and finish this assignment.

"That doesn't make me a vampire!"

Oh Lord, how did he get here again? What's the initial velocity? He can't calculate the integral without the velocity, and he knows he has it written somewhere…

"They also said I smelled like blood," Kazuha continues, desperate for Heiji to see things from her point of view.

"No offense," Heiji says as he scans the whole paper in frustration, looking for the equation he desperately needs among all his scratches, "but sometimes you do smell like blood."

His eyes land on the velocity function, he also has the function on the interval graphed. Now the next step is to interpret the graph he already outlined but before that he has to write the equation somewhere more visible to save time, and then—

"Heiji!"

Kazuha looked at her boyfriend with her leaf green eyes glistening, as if she is about to shed tears. Dammit. For once, Heiji decides to be a good boyfriend and flips the book close. Without rewriting the equation somewhere else. If that doesn't prove how much he loves Kazuha, then nothing will.

"You're not a vampire, so I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," Heiji says in a soothing voice as he makes his way to the kitchen counter, hands reaching out around her.

Kazuha's anger instantly deflates in his embrace, her body fitting into Heiji's. Kazuha knows she is making a huge deal out of this, but school was shitty today and her professors gave extra assignments for the weekend and she forgot to bring coupons to the grocery store and the whole vampire accusation got her sensitive.

With her face buried in Heiji's chest, she whimpers one last time, "I am NOT a vampire."

"I know you're not. Besides, what's so bad about being mistaken as a vampire? I thought faeries and vampires hold each other in high regard?" He murmurs against her hair, resisting the urge to nibble on her pointed ears.

His lips keeps traveling south and he presses his nose against Kazuha's neck, deeply inhaling her scent.

"And even if you do sometimes smell like blood," Heiji says, lips brushing against Kazuha's jugular, "I love it."

He sinks his fangs into the sweet flesh, Kazuha's sighs and moans all heavenly ringing bells to his ears.

* * *

 **P.S.** I've always wanted to write DCMK characters as supernatural/mythical creatures! And since there are many vampire Heiji fics circulating around lately, I decided to just start there. Also physical traits-wise, Kazuha is definitely a faerie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
